The Beginning
by jaqui101
Summary: vampire fic- I always thought that the mythes that I heard were never true only legends but i learn that some things are not what they appere to be. An:this is my first fan fic enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**** I don't own any of the characters dc owns all of them. This is my first fan fiction story hope you guy enjoy it. This story is based on twilight well almost exactly hope you guy like it.**

* * *

**Vampire teen titans Cast:**

**_Kory-Starfire_**

**_Richard-Robin_**

**_Victor-Cyborg_**

**_Sarah- Same _**

**_Rachel-Raven_**

**_Garfield-Beast boy_**

**_Mike-Stars Dad_**

**_Lauren-Mom of Star_**

**_Xavier-Red-x_**

**_Jason Red- Dad of Red x_**

**_Tara –Same _**

**_James-Same_**

**_BRUCE-BATMAN_**

**_SELENE-CAT WOMAN_**

**_Josh-Same_**

**_Taylor-same _**

_There's good and there evil, you can choose any of the side's but choose the path that you think is the right path to take. But remember there's always the right one two take._

**_THE BEGINNING: Chapter 1_**

"Are you sure?" My mother asked me in a sad voice.

"Yea am sure mom" I told her. I was never a good liar if I lied I would always play with a string of my red auburn hair or playing with my finger. But I had to be convincing so my mother wouldn't worry about me. We drove off to the airport right after breakfast. I was moving with my dad mike. He lives in Gotham were it rained almost every day and the sun would come out at least 1 or twice a month. I haven't seen mike till last summer during summer vacation. I was moving with him so that my mom Lauren could spend some time with Taylor and not have to worry about me and not have some fun. My mother look like me red auburn hair and green eyes she even look more like 18 years old then 29 years old, sometimes they thought she was my sister because of her childish behavior, I was always more mature then her. After the 40 minute ride we finally arrived to the airport. I grabbed the few bags that I had brought with me and took them out of car.

"Call me when you get to Gotham ok." she told me, but it sounded like a request to me.

"Mom I promise I will call when I get there" I told her I started walking towards the metal detectors (or were ever you want to call it) to check out, But stopped and ran to hug my mom one last time.

"I promise to come and visit as soon as I can" I told her

"Don't do this Kory if you don't want to, Mike will understand" she told me

"No mom, anyway this will be a good way to spend some quality time with Mike "I told her.

"Are you sure" she asked me one last time

"Mom am sure" I told her

"Okay but don't forget call me "she reminded me

"I won't I promise" I told her. I let her go and started walking back to the metal detectors, and with one last look I waved good-bye to her and waited for my plane number to be called.

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_** WELL THAT THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE STORY. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT IT SHOULD I CONTINUE? THIS STORY IS BASED ON TWILIGHT.I DON'T OWN ANYTHIND.

COMMENT PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Sorry guys for not updating soon. My computer wouldn't work and we had to buy a new one. So again sorry for not updating soon so here's the next chapter to my story.**

Chapter 2

It wasn't a long plane ride from jump city to Gotham city. When I arrived at Gotham I waited for my dad Mike to come and pick me up. It was a long day for me and I needed some rest. I also had to start school tomorrow. Great tomorrow is going to be the worst day of my life. I hate being the new girl here at Gotham. I wasn't like any girl here; I wasn't pale or anything like that. I was tan with green emerald eyes. Great one thing that people can humiliate me with. But that isn't the worst thing I hate being surrounded by people that I didn't know I just never liked being around people that much only with my closes friends.

"Hey Kory" my dad mike called out which caused me to lose my train of thought.

"Dad!" I called out I was happy, I was going to spend some time with my dad I haven't seen his since last summer but it felt like if I haven't seen him in like forever.

"You ready to go?" he asked me

"Yea" I immediately answered back. I was never allowed to call my dad mike in front of people I never new why but I knew that he hated it. Mike was assistant officer with Commissioner Gordon. Working together on crimes on this big city, Commissioner Gordon daughter went missing 2 years ago and no one knows what happen to her they only know that there was no evidence of her being dead or her been kidnapped only her being missing.

We finally arrived at mikes house or know our home. I went upstairs to go unpack I knew my way upstairs to my room since I came here last summer during vacation. I plug my computer and put my favorite music on by Big Time Rush called love me love me and started to sing along with it.

_Love me love me say you're gonna love me  
I know you're ready to go  
I'm I'm ready to go_

__"Hey Kory" I heard my dad's voice from downstairs which mad me pause my music.

"Yea dad" I answered back.

"What do you want to eat so I can order in" my dad asked.

"How about some pizza dad" I said.

"Well alright" he said enthusiastically.

* * *

After we finish eating helped mike clean up the dining room. Then I went upstairs to get a good nigh sleep. I couldn't sleep that night I was thinking how being the new girl would be bad, I kept thinking about things that might happen tomorrow. I didn't notice the time I feel asleep, till my alarm went off.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP.

**So what do you guy think? Please no flames people**

**REVIEWS PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I don't own any of the characters dc owns some of them. **

**This is my first fan fiction story hope you guy enjoy it. I change some of the characters. This story is based on twilight well almost hope you guy like it.**

**Vampire teen titans main Cast:**

_**Kory-Starfire**_

_**Richard-Robin**_

_**Victor-Cyborg**_

_**Karen-Bumblebee**_

_**Rachel-Raven**_

_**Garfield-Beast boy**_

_**Xavier-Red-x**_

_**Bruce-Batman**_

_**Selene-Cat woman**_

_**Slade-Same**_

_**Chapter 3: Slade Normal P.O.V**_

"Lisa get the team in hear now! "order the leader

"Right away master" she said

"She is finally here I need you all to get her to me before Bruce find out that she has arrived" said the master known as Slade (BTW Slade's coven is there)

"Yes master but how do we know where to find her?" asked the red headed beauty

"The only way to find the girl is by following you instincts; if she has a very powerful blood scent then that's our girl that all you need to know" Slade told the team "O and Johnny you better have control of yourself I don't want you to eat our girl"

"Sure whatever I won't be my fault if I do" Johnny said which earned him a death glare from Slade.

"When do we start master" asked the blond girl.

"You can start now before he finds out Got it" he answered

"Yes master" they said and left the room to find the girl.

"Soon I will become the strongest vampire in the world and there will be nothing or anybody that can stop me from ruling this entire world" Slade thought to himself.

* * *

**Kory's P.O.V **

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP**. "Ugh" I heard my alarm clock go off .I turned it off and looked at the time it was 5:59 am so I got up and got ready for school. I put on my favorite black V-neck shirt with light blue jeans and black flats. (I am not good with fashion clothing) I went down stairs to get some breakfast.

"Hey kor you ready to go to school" my dad asked as I took a seat next to him.

"Not really dad" I told him as I poured some milk and cereal on my bowl.

"Not really, okay so I guess you won't need these" he said as he holds a pair of keys in front of my face.

"Dad you got me a new car" I asked him

"Yes I did and here don't worry it a "Welcome to Gotham" gift he told me as he gave me the keys to my new car.

"Thank you! Dad I promise to pay you every cent that you wasted buying me this car" I gave him a hug and kissed him in the cheek "I have to go dad school is going to start and I need to get my schedule and find my way to my first class" I told him

"Bye Dad" I yelled and when to see my new car. Once I got outside I couldn't believe my eye my dad had bought me a black Mercedes guardian car. (Like twilight lol)

"You like it" my dad asked

"No I don't like it" I told him while I admired the car

"Oh I thought you would like it" he told me with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"NOPE sorry dad I don't like it, But... I love it!" I told him enthusiastically I ran up to him and gave him a big long hug.

"OH good, you almost got me there" he said while laughing at me.

"Thank you dad really Thank you" I told him

"Alright you better get going or you will be late for school" he said as we broke the hug

"Yea see you later dad" I yelled as I got my car and started it on I plugged my phone to the car stereo and put on one of my favorite songs from Jesse McCartney "It's over"

_We've run out of words,_

_We've run out of time_

_We've run out of reasons, really why we together?_

_We both know it's over, baby, bottom line _

_It's best we don't even talk at all_

I started singing along with the song while I pulled out of the parking lot and started heading straight to Gotham High School for my first day of school.

* * *

**I finally finish this chapter sorry for not updating soon. It's over its own by Jesse McCartney and it's a good song I recommend you all to hear it**. **PLEASE NO FLAMES.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Well here is the next chapter. Enjoy**

Chapter 4 Kory's P.O.V

Finding my way to **GHS** (**G**otham **H**igh **S**chool) wasn't hard to find. I just had to follow the signs to the school. It took at least about 25 minutes or so to reach the school. Once I reached **GHS** I couldn't believe my eyes this school looked more like a mansion then a regular school.

"This school must have rich kids" I thought to myself as I follow the pattern line to park my car in the school parking lot. I must have arrived early because the school parking lot was almost empty there weren't any student's cars that were parked here. I found the nearest parking space and parked my car. I turned off the car and garbed my bag and my phone and went inside the building to find the front office. It didn't take that long to find the office it was on the right hand side when you entered the building. I went inside the office to get my schedule. The office wasn't big It was a like small office with chairs in each side of the room, and the middle was a small table with magazine's and a small vase filled with red roses. I looked around and saw an old woman like in her late 60's with red hair.

"Hi how can I help you sweetie?" asked the woman behind the counter asked as she was typing something into the computer.

"Hi am Korina Anders" I informed her

"AAA! You must be office Anders daughter right?" She asked me.

"Yes" I told as she looked for something in the drawers next to her desk till she found what she was looking for.

"Here you go here is your schedule and a map of the school" she said as she handed me my schedule and circled short cut to get to my classes faster.

"Thank you mam" I told her as I grabbed my schedule

"OHH no sweetie please call me Miss Mea" she informed me. I nodded my head and left the office to find my way to my first class. I looked at my schedule to see what class I had first.

_Schedule: Korina Anders_

_Period 1: History 215– Mrs. Rodriguez _

_Period 2: Chemistry 216- Ms. Garcia_

_Period 3: French 219-Ms. Rouge _

_Period 4: Lunch _

_Period 5: advanced geometry math- 218 Mrs. Numerous_

_Period 6: ELA 217-MsMiller _

_Period 7: PE – couch Panthra _

"Okay first period I have history with Mrs. Rodriguez Room 215" I took out my copy of the map of the school and looked for an easy way to get to room 215. As I was looking for the class number when someone bumped into me and we both fell to the floor.

"I am so sorry" I told the guy I bumped into he had brown hair and hazel green eyes with light pale skin.

"It's ok I was the one who bumped into you" he told me "by the way my name is Zander Jones"

"I am Korina Anders but I like to be called Kory" I informed him

"You must be new at Gotham High right?" Zander asked me

"Yea I just more here yesterday" I told him. I was actually really proud of myself that I wasn't nervous around zander I was actually having a nice talk with him.

"Were do you come from" he asked me

"Im from Jump City"Informed him and he nodded

"Hey do you want me to show you around school" he asked

"No it ok I can find my way to my class I don't want to bother you" I told him

"No it okay I can show" he told me "What class do you have?" he asked me

"I have history with Mrs. Rodriguez Room 215" I informed him

"Cool! I have that class too why don't we walk together to class" he asked me

"Ok sure" as we walked to history class we made small talk and he show me what class I had after History. We finally reach the classroom I stepped inside the room and it was big it was a little bigger than the class rooms back at Jump City. I saw that Zander went to take a seat next to his friends. I went up to the teacher that was sitting behind her desk.

"You must be Korina Anders right?" Mrs. Rodriguez asked me

"Yes sir but I like to be called Kory" I told him and he nodded and gave me a history book and asked me to take a seat next to Zander. I went to take a seat next to him. Mrs. Rodriguez asked us to open up to page 355 in our history book and paper to take notes in World War 2. Everything that we were reviewing about History was easy I learned this in Jump City High which made history class boring.

RING! RING! RING!

Class went by really fast that it was the end of the day. I was ready to leave school I grabbed my things and my homework and shoved them in my book bag and headed out side. Once I went outside it felt weird like if someone was looking at me I turned around but found nobody. Almost all the cars were gone I shrugged it off and went inside my car and started it on. But it still felt like someone was watching me. I was fixing my mirror and that's when I saw someone in the back seat of my car with long hair and dark red eyes and really pale skin I turned around and saw nothing in the back seat. I must have started imagining thing because I didn't have a good sleep last night. I started heading back to the house but kept thinking what had happen back at school if it was real or if it was my imagination.

* * *

**I finally finish this chapter yay! (Happy Dance) okay guys if you want me to continue I have to have at least a total of 20 reviews. A special thanks to all of you who review my chapters. No FLAMES!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Kory's P.O.V**

I couldn't stop thinking about what happen back there in school it felt so real to me. So why do I keep getting this strange feeling inside of me like if something bad was going to happen. I parked my car in the house garage.

"AHH Home Sweet Home" I thought as I stepped inside the house. I went upstairs to my room and throw my book bag and sweeter in my bed and change into something more comfortable and ran back downstairs to see if my dad was in the kitchen. When I got to the kitchen there was a note from my dad that said...

_Sorry I'm not home w__orking double shift today_

_I'll be home around 11:00 o'clock or 12 help_

_You're self with anything in the fridge_

_Love, Dad_

"That sucks" I said out loud I put the note down in the counter and when to the fridge to get something to eat.

"What Suck's?" asked a feminine voice

I immediately turned around but found no one there but me "ok was it me or did I hear someone asking me a question?" I thought/asked to myself I turned around and as I was about to get something out of the fridge I saw the person that I saw in my car after I left school. I was shocked I couldn't run I didn't have any control of my body anymore. I stayed there looking at him with fear. I didn't know what to do I was paralyzed.

"Oh Johnny what did you do you scared her? She can't even talk" said a blond girl with a babyish voice

"W. w. who are you?" I manage to choke out

"She can talk!" said the blond while laughing

"Cut the crap Terra" said the red hair girl that looked like Barbara Gordon then she looked at me and told me "Were something that you thought was never real-"she stopped at mid-sentence and looked out the window and started sniffing and then she looked at the at the guy that was standing in front of me.

"Johnny grab her there here!" she orders. While she gave orders to Johnny I made a run for it. I started running upstairs when I felt a cool breeze and saw Johnny upstairs to facing me. He grabbed me and throws me over his shoulder his skin was very cold as my hand made a contact with his shoulder it hurt really bad like if my hand was hit a rock. My hand was throbbing really bad I knew that I had broken my wrist. I felt a cool breeze like if we were outside I looked up to see that we were outside in saw everything moving at the speed of light. I closed my eyes so that I wouldn't pass out. I wasn't going to let them take me I started move around trying to get out of his grip.

"LET ME GO!" I demanded which only made him chuckle.

"Sorry no can do" Johnny told me. It felt like he had stopped running. I opened my eyes and turned around to see why the 3 strangers that were trying to kidnapping me stopped running and saw that we were surrounded by 7 strangers.

"LET HER GO JOHNNY!" hiss a man around the age of 25 with dark black hair and pale skin and blue eyes.

"Sorry Bruce but we have orders to be following" Terra answered calmly.

"Hand me the girl and thing won't have to get out of hand" stated Bruce

Johnny put me on the ground I saw that he was in a fighting position and so were the girls and the man named Bruce with his group and that when they charged at each other. I couldn't see anything they were moving so fast for my eyes to keep focus on their every move. This was my chance I made a run for it I didn't know where I was heading at but I kept running I didn't dare look back. I ran and ran I felt a cool breeze and ran into something really hard my head was hurting really bad I put my head in my forehead to stop the pain. I looked up to see what I had run into and saw that it was one of the persons that were fighting alongside with Bruce. He looked exactly like Bruce except for his eyes they were move mesmerizing and a beautiful color blue and looked about the age of 17. I snapped out of my thought and started backing back away from him afraid that he may do something to me. He must have notice my face expression.

"I'm not going to hurt you" he chuckled

"How do I know you're not lying?" I asked him

"I'm not and you can trust me I'm here to rescue you" he said "come on we better go before he comes looking for you himself"

"Who?" I asked

"Come with me and I will tell you everything"

"I can't my dad –"but was interrupted by him

"I'm sorry he's dead"

"NO PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS SOME SICK JOKE" I told him between cries

"No we have to go and I will tell you everything you need to know "he said I didn't know if I should believe but something inside me told me to believe him I nodded my head and I felt him picking me up bridal style and started running somewhere I didn't know. But the only question inside my mind was who was the person that killed my dad?

"Dude get her out of here Slade is here and looking for her" yelled a boy around the age 18 with green hair and pale skin.

"Hold on to me really tight" he told me and I nodded I thought about making small talk with him and I asked him that first question that popped out of my head

"What your name I asked him?"

"Richard" he chuckled answering my question and I nodded.

* * *

Author note: I finally finish this chapter I will update some day this week

Please Review NO FLAMES


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:**** Sorry guys for not uploading chapters to this story fast. I'm uploading chapters for my new story called love can't be going to shut up know and enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I didn't know were Richard was taking me but something inside me told me that he was a good person and that I could trust him. I was so lost in my thought that I didn't even notice that we had reached our destination till I felt Richard slow down a bit, I felt myself open my eyes only to be amazed at what I was seeing, there was a huge mansion (more like a castle) in the middle of an open field with lot of decorations surrounding the it.

"Come on we better go inside" Richard informed me as we stepped inside the mansion as he set me down on the floor. I took a quick glance around my surrounding there were a lot of old looking things that looked like they would cost a fortune (they must have a lot of money to afford this) I felt Richard take my hand and he lead me up stairs to who knew were, as we went upstairs it felt like the mansion was a big maze I didn't even know where were. We got to a wooden door and he opened it.

"This is going to be your room now, there some clothes in the closet if you want to change into something more comfortable" he said and I nodded and took a seat in the bed.

"Thank you" I told him

"For what?" he curiously asked

"For everything, for saving my life from them if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here and who knows were I would be if it wasn't for you and the other back there" I told him

"You don't have to thank me" he smiled "Why don't you rest it's been a long day for you" I nodded and with a blink of an eye he left my room. (That was really fast)

I stood up and when to open the closet. There were a lot of clothes. What amazed me the most was that the closet looked more like a room then the regular size closet back at home. There were different designs clothes and shoes. I looked around to and found a baby blue spaghetti strap shirt and dark blue yoga pants. I took them out of the hanger and went to the bathroom to change and fix my hair and also brush my teeth. I exit the bathroom and went to look out the window it was already dark outside this was a perfect place to look up at the stars and the moon. I stayed there for what felt like an hours. I felt really tired that I finally decided to go to my big king size bed and take a small nap.

* * *

I felt the sun on my skin as the sun came to a perfect view on the blue sky. I got up of my bed and looked around. It wasn't a dream this was not a dream that I could wake up from, but it felt like I was in a dream. I stood up and made my way to the window to look at the sunrise looking at the sun rise always made me feel happy even when things didn't come out the way I would like it to be. I heard a knock on my door and went to open it.

"Hey Bruce would like to talk to you" Richard said I nodded and followed him down stairs. Today was the day today I was going to find out the truth about them even thought I already knew some part of it, we got to a door and he opened it.

"Hello Kory" Bruce greeted.

"Hello" I answered back

"Hope you found everything comfortable "he asked

"Yes sir I did thank you" I said

"Kory there's no need to call me sir my names Bruce. I have a feeling you want to know why you're here am I right?"

"Yes Bruce I do" I say "Do you know who was sent to kill- my father?" I asked

I Bruce hesitated for a minuet "yes Slade send a member of his coven to kill him"

"Who is he" I asked "Slade"

"Slade is the leader of a coven of a vampire's" he said

"What does this have to do with me" I asked

"We are protecting you from Slade's Vampires who want to transform you into one of us and use you for some reason we don't know yet but you don't have to worry the coven will protect you from Slade, and he won't be able to turn you into one of us" Bruce explained good I don't want to be one of them (yet) even though it would be cool to run supper fast.

"Bruce can I talk to you in private" Richard voice scared me It was scary and cold it held no emotion.

"Ok Dick" Bruce said

"Kory If you want some breakfast you can go downstairs to the kitchen Alfred can serve you something to eat ok" Richard's voice was more calmer, warmer this time when he asked me

"Sure" I said "I'll see you later Richard bye Bruce" and walked out of Bruce's office

* * *

**Richard's P.O.V.**

I saw Kory leave and closed the door behind her. Then I turned my direction towards Bruce.

"Have you even told to the coven about her yet" I hissed

"No but they would do what I asked them to do" Bruce said

"You don't even know what danger you have put her In" I yelled this time "You put her life in danger you know Rachel can't control her thirst if she smell Kory's blood she will lose control of herself and -" I didn't wan to say the rest. There was something about Kory she made me feel a different way. When I was around her she brought the good in me something that I didn't feel after my parent's death. But if something happens to Kory I would blame myself for the rest on my life literally.

"Then you will keep her far away from her" Bruce voice interrupted my thoughts.

"You don't get It do you. If something happens to her it's going to be your fault" I yelled and left the room to look for Kory.

_**T**_

* * *

_**here you go **_**guys sorry for not updating quicker I'm currently working on another story called love can't be denied check it out to. I update as soon as possible don't forget to vote on the poll question**


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously- __"You don't get It do you. If something happens to her it's going to be your fault" I yelled and left the room to look for Kory_

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

I went to look for Kory in the kitchen when I entered I saw her sitting in the table with a plate eating an oatmeal that Alfred made her.

"Hey Kory do want to go for a walk after you finish eating" I asked

"Sure Richard" she said

"Great" I say and she smiled

While Kory finished eating we talked and I got to learn some things about her like her favorite color is purple and other things.

"Are you finish Miss Anders" Alfred asked

"Yeas Alfred thank you" Kory said as she handed Alfred the plate. "The omelet was delicious Alfred thank you"

"You're welcome miss Anders" Alfred smiled and left

"Are you ready to go" I asked

"Yea" Kory smiled and stood up from her chair.

* * *

**Kory's P.O.V**

I stood up from my chair and so did Richard he nodded his head and started walking out the kitchen door and I followed him.

"Richard where are we going?" I asked

"Some place where I think you will like" he smiled as he opened a door.

I gasp when he opened the door. The garden was beautiful it was filled with different types of flowers from rose, daisies, and many other types. The garden had a big space it also had a perfect view of the woods. They must take good care of this garden it had a glow to it that made you feel quite welcome. In the middle of the garden is a beautiful fountain centered in the main middle, it was very beautiful

Richard held my hand as we walked around the garden for a while.

"Do you mind if we sit down for a bit" I asked

"Sure" he smiled we walked to the nearest bench and took a seat.

"Anything you want to know about vampires" he asked as he sat next to me closely

"Huh. I really don't know I have a lot of questions but I don't know if I should ask" I said

"Go ahead you can ask anything" he reassured me

"Ok" I said "in order to survive do you have to drink blood?"

"Yes and no we can eat any type of food but we also have to drink blood to have energy" he said" what else"

"Are you guys different than those vampire books?" I asked

"Yes we are ..." he chuckled "First we don't sparkle like the twilight vampiresand we don't get burned when we step into the sun"

"So what happens when you step into the sun?"

"Well the sun gives us energy so if I run 1 mile in 15 seconds I would run it in 7 seconds." He said

"So no one has special ability's" I asked

"What do you mean?" he questioned me

"Like mind reading" I asked

"Yes Rachel does but we all have different types of abilities like me and Bruce we can make ourselves hard like stone if you hit me when I turn myself into stone it will hurt a lot. Kory vampires are like humans if you punch us we would feel it but we will heal fast but we will feel the pain stile." He said

"Ok last question Can vampires get a human pregnant?" I watched his reaction. His blue eyes looked a little shocked I was afraid I had asked a stupid question "Sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No its fine Kory it just that I never heard of a real vampire who got a woman pregnant in all my life" he said "But I don't think so because when we are transformed into vampires all of our reproducing systems are dead in other words our sperm is dead"

"I see. Sorry for asking an uncomfortable question" I said

"Don't worry it actually was a good question I never thought about that" he smiled at me

"This is beautiful" I whispered as I looked at Richard

"Yea it really is" he whispered back as he leaned forward toward me. I closed my eyes as I felt his hot breath on my lips I leaning in my forehead against his and kissed his lips gently which Richard gladly agreed with our kiss was gentle warm. Then it turned into a heated kiss, and he licked my lips begging for entrance into my sweet mouth. Our tongue fought for dominance and I leaned against Richard who held me close to his body with his strong arms holding me protectively around my waist. This was the first time I was making out with a guy that I was falling for this was far the greatest experience of my life. I pulled away from him as when I needed some air and looked at his amazing blue eyes.

"I know I've only met you for one day but do you want to be my girlfriend" Richard asked hopefully.

"I will like that" I said

"Good how -"

"Dick get her out of here he's here" came a hard voice

"Fuck" Richard pulled away from me and picked me up "Kory hold on tight!" I hold on to Richard with all my strength as he started to run he started to run toward the wood that was in the garden. Then I saw something that flew through the air, lunging at us. Richard was hit and I was knocked out of his arms I hit the floor with a great impact I felt a warm liquid running down my forehead. I touched my forehead and then looked at my hands it was full of blood I tried to stand up but it was useless my right leg hurt like hell I looked at my feet great I broke it.

"Richard" I yelled I looked around to see no one. I grabbed a branch and slowly stood up I looked around a saw some trees branches had fallen off.

"Hello Kory" I heard a voice from behind me.

I turned around to only see….

* * *

Here yaw go ill update the next chapter next week.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! Sorry guys for not being able to post new chapter. I'm getting a lot of homework lately :( that I forgot about the story (almost) but don't worry am back and ready to continue the story so here ya go!**

* * *

** Chapter 8**

I squinted my eyes to the sound of the voice behind the trees to see if I could recognize the voice, and that's when I saw the person of the shadow emerge.

"J-J-Johnny" I chocked out his name as he stood there smiling down at me.

"Well I'm happy you remembered my name Red" Johnny said as he started to walk towards me. Then he stopped and did something that was really discussing. He lifted his head and literally sniffed the air around us. Then he turn his attention back to me, I sat there and felt my mouth go dry as he looked at me. His eyes were bloody red they were completely filled in.

"You smell... Delicious!" he said as his voice changed to a more hungry one.

"Johnny. Do. Not. Take. Another. Step" I tried my best to threaten him.

"Or what Red what are you going to do if I take another step" Johnny stated with a cocky grin

"I wouldn't do that if I were you John-" I yelled as he pinned me against a tree "Johnny" I gasp as I felt his hands on my neck

"I'm sorry I think I'll have to ignore master's rule just this once... your blood is like a magnet, it's attracting me" he said as I felt his cold breath on my neck. I yelped as I felt the tip of his fans on my neck. I felt fresh new tears running down my checks.

"Shhh Red ill make this fast, so you won't feel the pain" Johnny said as he squeezed my neck hard and started to lift me up with no problem. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing trying to keep my rhythm but it was hard I couldn't I my vision was becoming blurry…. I was about to give up… then it hit me.

"_Were like you Kory we can feel the pain but, only for a few seconds" _I remembered clearly what Richards word were. Within seconds I Knew what to do. I lifted my good leg and hit Johnny in the parts that some boys don't ever want to experience. I fell to the ground as he released me from his grip and backed away from me only a few feet away from me. I started breathed in and out to control my breathing.

"You shouldn't have done that Red!"Johnny hissed at me as he quickly recovered and stated to make his way back to me. I quickly stood up and started to run away from him (more like limped my away from him) ignoring the pain from my right leg. That when I felt a cold breeze, and I was him leaning against a tree with a smirk on his face.

"Very impressive, no one has ever played such a fun game with me, like you did" Johnny let out a sarcastic laugh. "You impressed me Kory, but guess what? You weren't so fast to get away. Now do you know what happens when you play that game with me?" I closed my eyes as Johnny had his hands around my neck again and lifted me up and threw me back against a tree. I felt like all the bones in my body had broken I yelled out in pain and started coughing out some blood. That's when I saw an arrow fly toward Johnny fitting him in the chest then another in his arms.

"Well meet again Kory" said Johnny as he vanished

"Come on stay with me cutie!" Came an all too familiar voice but I couldn't see the person, and that's when I felt the world around me being consumed into darkness.

* * *

**Hmmm who could that be? Sorry guys that its a short chapeter but I Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter don't forget to review! Next chapter is up maybe next week if I don't get a lot of work**

**No flames please**


End file.
